mi chica es una vampiro
by anavelle
Summary: amu es una chica común y corriente hasta que en un fatídico accidente se convierte en vampira después de 2 siglos se enamora de 2 chicos a cual escogerá a quien morderá amu para ser su vampiro por toda la eternidad léanlo xd
1. Chapter 1

_**hola amigos espero que les gustes**_

_**los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen pero la historia es 100% mia**_

_**Mi chica es una vampiro**_

_**capitulo 1**_

_**prologo **_

_iba caminando por la calle cuando vi una libreria y como me encanta leer entre y fui a la seccion de orror por que me encanto los libros de terror y vi uno de vampiro y me dio curiosidad por ver como los humanos piensan que somos nosotros perdon no me presente mi nombre es amu hinamori y tengo 16 años o eso es lo que aparento naci en el año 1856 tenia una vida perfecta mi familia estaba formada por mi pequeña hermana ami mi padres y yo cuando cunpli los 16 mis padres isieron una gran fiesta para celebra pero esa noche fue el dia de mi muerte yo estaba selebrando con mis amigos cuando un ex amigo de mi padre vino el habia jurado vengarse veran ellos eran muy amigos casi como hermanos pero cuando conocieron a mi madres los dos quedaron inpresionados con su bellesa y automaticamente enamorados pero cuando mi madre eligio a mi padre su amigo se lleno de furia y odio y juro que se vengaria y despues de eso nadie lo volvio a ver mi padre me conto de el pero jamas crei que el volveria y arruinara mi vida veran cuando el entro no vino solo sino acompañado de muchos hombres que eran de aspecto escalo friante todos en el salon se quedaron inmoviles incluyendome y el dio la orden de que mataran a todos y derrepente todos los acompañantes les salieron colmillos y empesaron amorder a los invitados yo aun inmovil no me percate que un vampiro venia asia mi hasta que mi mejor amiga rima me grito ¡ cuidado !_

_pero fue muy tarde el vampiro me mordio pero antes de que me matara mi padre se interpuso _**corre hija **_fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer muerto yo agarre a Rima que tambien habia sido mordida pero no asesina intente salvar a mi madre y hermana pero era demasiado tarde ellas ya habian sido asesinadas escape con Rima y cuando estubimos suficientemente lejos observamos como mi hogar habia sido quemado hikaru era el nombre del asesino de mis padres y de mi hermanas y de toda la gente que murio esa noche_

_ahora vivo una vida como humana yo y mi mejor amiga Rima desde ese dia ella y yo emos estado siempre juntas cada termino de mes vamos acasar no nos gusta mucho pero es lo unico que podemos hacer es mejor que salir cada semana como lo hacen otros vampiros nosotros no podemos reflejarnos en el espejo no podemos estar serca del ajo y podemos estar bajo la luz del sol con bloqueador aunque tambien hay algunas ventajas como vola innosis (no se como se escribi se alguien save por fa digamenlo) teletransportacion y otros mas vivo en un departamiento cuando mis padres murieron todo el dinero lo obtube yo aunque todospensaron que ha bia sido robado porque yo supuestamente tambien estaba muerta ( no es obio) y lo mismo iso Rima tenemos suficiente dinero para vivir nuestra eternida pero a beses no aburrimos trabajamos un tiempo pero solo un tiempo ya que la gente podria en pesar anotar que no envejesemos aunque tengamos 16 tenemos un fisico de 18 y tenemos papeles falsos que paresemos de esa edad tambien tenemos departamentos por todo el mundo no podemos estar estables en un lugar por ser vampiros ahora estamos en japon tokio y cuando llegamos a el edificio y nos dirigiamos a nuestro departamente dos niños pequeños chocaron con nosotras y los cuatro caimos al suelo el niño de los ojos azul zafiro callo en sima mio mientras el de ojos violetas ensima de Rima ellos inmediatamente se levantarony pidieron disculpas los sentimos mi nombre es Ikuto Y 9 años yo : soy nagihiko y tengo 8 somos hermanos_

_amu : mucho gusto soy amu y ella es mi amigo rima _

_Rima : hola( saluda de manera cortante y fria)_

_amu : que asen por aca niños no deverian estar con sus padres_

_Ikuto : resien nos mudamos y estabamos conociendo el edificio __**dijo el niño que no podia dejar de ver a amu creia que era un angel caido del cielo sentia su corazon palpitar rapidamente creia que se habia enamorado (**__y pensar que ella es justo lo contrario ) _

_**que lindo niño como dices eso amu tiene nueve y tu ciento y tantos años tu y tus pensamientos**__ amu :____quieren que les agamos un recorrido (pregunto la chica)_

_Ikuto : nos encanta pero fue interunpido por nagihiko _

_nagihiko : lo sentimos pero sera en otra ocacion nuestro padres estaran ya preocupados ikuto lo mira con cara te quiero matar _

_Rima : fue un placer conocerlos pero tenemos que irnos (__agarra a amu del braso y sela lleva arrastrando mientras los 2 chicos quedan con cara de que paso __)_

_**continuara**_


	2. Prologo segunda parte

_**Hola chanchiguaguis3 Hoy traeré la segunda parte del prólogo **_

_**Los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen xd pero la historia es 100% mía**_

_~Prologo segunda parte~_

_(Rima se lleva a Amu del lugar y luego dentro de su departamento)_

_Amu: Rima porque hiciste eso_

_Rima: Amu se que pensaba ese niño de ti (Amu se empieza a sonrojar)_

_Amu: Qu- que sabes tu! (Dijo molesta y algo avergonzada) _

_Rima: Jajaja mira como te pusiste pedófila, estas como tomate jajaja_

_Amu: Tu tampoco te quedes atrás vi como mirabas al otro chico y el a ti (Dijo triunfante)_

_(Rima cambio su semblante a uno serio) _

_Rima: Me las pagaras _

_Amu: Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión sabes que tendremos que partir ( Dijo algo triste dirigiéndose a su habitación_

_Y rima siguiéndole) _

_Rima: Lo se, me encanta este lugar pero no podemos quedarnos más tiempo (Dijo ya en el cuarto acostadas, (__**Par de lelas xd)**__ cada una tiene su cuarto pero siempre pasan en el cuarto de una o la otra)_

_Amu: ¿A dónde iremos?_

_Rima: No se, Tal vez a Miami _

_Amu: Claro vamos a cocinarnos fritas_

_(Dijo burlándose) Sabes que hace mucho calor y moriríamos _

_Rima: Bueno que quieres que vayamos a Transilvania (Romania)_

_(Dijo bromeando) _

_Amu: Claro sería un lugar perfecto, Y así recordamos cuando éramos personas normales_

_Rima: WTF! Te lo dije bromeando (Saltando de la cama mirando a Amu _

_Amu: Piénsalo podemos ir ahí, Sabes que han pasado 131 años desde el accidente. Yo quiero volver al lugar en donde nacimos_

_Rima: Tienes razón pero prométeme que volveremos en 10 años (Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos) (__**Llorona)**_

_Amu: Claro nena se que quieres volver a ver a ese chico (Dijo con cara de picardía (__**1313)**_

_Rima:(Se sonroja, pero no se queda atrás) _

_Rima: No soy la única (Dijo con picardía)_

_Amu :Ca-ca-llate! Y vamos a dormir (Tapandose la cara)_

_Rima : Como quieras (dijo riéndose)_

_Amu: De que te ries (Dijo molesta)_

_Rima: De que somos vampiras y no dormimos _

_Amu: Perdón fue la emoción_

_Rima: como quieras recuerda que día es mañana_

_Amu: Como olvidarlo_

_(Mañana es 31 de octubre es la noche en la que deben ir a cazar, pero les gusta pero no hay opción)_

_En el otro edificio dos niños miraban ben 10 comiendo pan con chancho, Pensando en dos lindas jovencitas _

_Ikuto: Nagihiko creo que me enamore _

_Nagihiko: Yo también hermano pero no se, siento algo raro hacia ella _

_Ikuto: Yo igual pero eso solo me hace enamorarme mas _

_Nagihiko: Pero ellas tienen 18 y nosotros apenas 9 _

_Iikuto: Queremos deci (dijo con burla)_

_Nagihiko: el caso es que no somos muy chicos para ellas_

_Ikuto :si ¡que estoy diciendo! ya dejemos de pensar en eso tenemos toda una vida .El amor puede esperar _

_(y dicho esto se durmieron no antes de una guerra de comida o pan con chancho ) _

_POV amu_

_Estuve pensando mañana Rima y yo nos iremos a Rumania el origen de los vampiros el lugar de mi nacimiento y mi muerte que ironía y lo mas irónico que nos iremos a vivir a un castillo lo irónico es que ese castillo se levanto después del desastre donde esta el castillo ahora antes era mi hogar el lugar donde nací, crecí, y morí y des pues del incendio construyeron el castillo y que yo compre _

_Mire la hora eran las 6 : 00 a.m ya hay que partir me dije, intente de levantar a Rima pero estaba en un transe y se me formo una maléfica sonrisa le eche un vaso de agua cuando reacciono me quería matar _

_Rima: ¡ porque hiciste eso!_

_Amu: porque no reaccionabas_

_Rima: Me las pagaras_

_Amu: Cuanto te debo (Dije bromeando)_

_Rima: Ahhh eres imposible _

_Amu: Vistete que tenemos que irnos _

_Rima inmediatamente se fue a vestir, Ya que no teníamos tanto tiempo, Teníamos que ser sigilosas para no levantar sospechas _

_Rima: Sabes Amu aunque no quiero irme de tokio siempre recordare a esos niños_

_Amu: Yo se que algún dia los volveremos a ver _

_Rima: Ojala Amu ojala_

_Fin POV Amu _

_Ese día partieron y no se imaginaran lo que pasara después_

_**Continuara…**_


	3. el comienzo

**_Hola otra vez chanchiguaguis;) Aquí va el primer capitulo de "Mi chica es una vampiro" Alrededor de estos capítulos abra mucho Tadamu y nada de amuto._**

**_Capitulo l "El comienzo"_**

**_Pov Rima_**

_Han pasado años desde que llegamos, al principio era algo aburrido no hacíamos nada de nada(_**_u-u) _**

_Era algo latoso, después de 2 años conocimos a Kukai era un vampiro como nosotras es divertido, gracioso y le gustan los deportes, Pero a mi me gustaba secretamente hasta que lo vi con otra chica; Mi corazón se había roto en millones de pedazos Así que solo fui su amiga y empecé a quererlo como tal _

**_Fin pov Rima_**

_(Amu estaba en su habitación escuchando música y cantando cuando Rima entra)_

_Rima: Amu tenemos que hablar dijo seriamente_

_Amu: ¿Que pasa rima?_

_Rima: Es sobre el!_

_Amu: Como te enteraste (Dijo nerviosa)_

_Rima: Desde aca se sentía el olor_

_(Los vampiros tenían un agudo sentido del olfato igual que los licántropos)_

_Amu: El es diferente _

_Flash back_

_POV Amu_

_Iba caminado por la calle cuando un olor extraño me alerto _

_Licántropos esa era la respuesta sentí que estaba rodeada y no había manera de escapar, estaba la luz del sol y había muchos humanos y si hacia algo los humanos se darían cuenta y tendría que escapar con mis amigos, creí que era mi fin hasta que algo salto de las sombras me agarro por detrás me tapo la boca y en un abrir y Cerrar de ojos me saco de ahí. Me llevo a un lugar desierto no había nadie pero algo me alerto… Su olor no es humano (__**no es obvio XD**__) es un _

_Amu: eres un licántropo !_

_¿? : Si y tú eres una vampira _

_Amu: entonces porque me salvaste!_

_¿?: Porque se me dio la gana _

_(las actitudes de los personajes serán diferentes)_

_Amu: estás loco ni si queras me has dicho tu nombre_

_¿?: Lo siento no me he presentado mi nombre es Tadase_

_Amu: bueno Tadase gracias por sacarme de ahí, pero adiós_

_Tadase: porque tanta la prisa ( poniendo se adelante mío )_

_Amu: ¡porque! Eres un licántropo y yo una vampira no es una razón suficiente}_

_Tadase: si te ubiera querido matar ya lo ubiera hecho_

_Amu: que amable ( dije de una forma odiosa)_

_Y ¿porque no me has querido matar? ( pregunte con curiosidad y de una forma picara )_

_Tadase: ya te lo he dicho ( asercandose quedando frente afrente) nose me dio la gana _

_Amu: y si a mi se meda la gana matarte _

_Tadase: ya lo hubieras hecho ¿no?_

_( lo dijo tan seguro sinplemente se cree irresistible por su cabello dorado por su rostro tan angelical y esos labios que dan ganas de besar saborear ¡ pero que estas pensando Amu hinamori ! Amu: bueno ya me tengo que ir ( alejándose_

_Tadase: ¿te volveré a ver? _

_Amu: todo puede pasar _

_FIN flash back_

_Rima: Amu solo porque no te mato no significa que sea diferente ( dijo enojada )_

_Amu: sé que es diferente ( parándose y guardando las cosas )_

_Rima: ¿y lo volverás a ver?_

_Amu: todo puede pasar _

_POV Amu_

_( que me pasa porque siento esto nisiquiera se que siento ya que estoy "muerta" pero cuando lo veo solo quiero abrazarlo , besarlo , y no sepárame de él lo acabo de conocer y ya me pasan estas cosas que horror )_

_Rima: no digo esto por mala pero no quiero que te acerques a el no quiero que te pase nada malo ( de verdad Rima esta preocupada por mi )_

_Amu : Rima ( dije tomándole las manos ) te juro que no me pasara nada_

_Rima : eso espero ( dijo abrazándome )_

_FIN POV Amu_

_Del otro lado de la ciudad en una mansión un chico no podía sacarse de la mente a una linda vampirita _

_Tadase: que me pasa ¿por qué no la mate?_

_¿Por qué la salve? Es que cuando la vi sus ojos me hechizaron dorados como el sol y su cabello tan peculiar y su son risa dan ganas de siempre hacerla sonreír y sus labios me dieron ganas de besarla y siempre protegerla , le pregunte a una migo que me pasaba y me dijo. "amigo estás enamorado" como puede ser solo la vi una vez tengo que volver haberla para aclarar esto (saliendo de su casa)_

_Mientras tanto…_

_POV Amu_

_(Voy a buscarlo y encontrarlo como sea)_

_FIN POV Amu_

**_Sujeto 1 : ¡señor! La joven escapo no la pudimos atrapar_**

**_¿?: ¡ como es posible! _**

**_Sujeto 2: alguien la ayudo_**

**_¿?: Encuéntrenla y tráiganla con vida _**

**_Sujetos 1 y 2: ¡si señor!_**

**_¿?: no te escaparas Amu hinamori no te escaparas ( con una malévola sonrisa )_**

**_Nota autora_**

**_Sorry por la tardanza pero estoy hasta aquí con exámenes _**

**_Además estoy buscando ideas para una nueva historias si tienen algo acepto sugerencias _**


	4. un recuerdo, un beso y algo mas

_**Hola chanchiguaguis aquí esta un nuevo capítulo de "mi chica es una vampiro"**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es 100% mía**_

_**Capítulo 2 Un recuerdo, un beso y algo mas**_

_**(**__Para un vampiro y licántropo es sencillo encontrar a la persona buscada su sentido del olfato es muy agudo y cada persona tiene un olor diferente se humano o no__**)**_

_**POV TADASE**_

_Al momento de salir podía olerla y solo tenía que seguir su olor, pero me puse a pensar no podía llegar a si como así, así que se me ocurrió un plan_

_**FIN POV TADASE**_

_POV AMU_

_Podía sentir su presencia aun estando a kilómetros de distancia y sabía lo que pensaba así que si quería jugar, jugaremos _

_**FIN POV AMU**_

_Tadase tenía todo planeado pero de repente el olor de Amu, estaba por todas partes, e intento buscar su rastro pero eso era verdaderamente imposible hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien atrás de el _

_Amu: ¿buscas a alguien?_

_Tadase: no, solo paseaba por aquí_

_(Dándose media vuelta y pasando por el lado de Amu)_

_Amu: suenas muy convincente _

_Tadase: y tú ¿qué haces por aquí? _

_Amu: solo paseaba_

_Tadase: te gustaría pasear conmigo _

_Amu: tal vez o ¿tal vez no? (dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa y después riéndose) _

_Tadase: eso es un ¿sí o no?_

_Amu: es un tal vez (se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos segundo hasta que empezaron a reírse)_

_( se fueron caminando y hablando de cosas triviales , caminaron sin un rumbo fijo hasta que llegaron a un parque, Amu sé que do contemplando el parque y cuando Tadase lo noto le pregunto_

_Tadase: ¿qué tienes Amu?_

_Amu: este parque…. _

_Tadase: lo conoces _

_Amu: solía venir aquí cuando era niña_

_Tadase: como lo reconoces _

_Amu: los arboles están como los recuerdos aunque son muchos más grandes pero yo fui la que planto ese a (apuntando a un árbol que está delante de ellos) y también yo fui la que escribió lo que está en ese árbol_

_Tadase: D + A eso que significa (pregunto con algo de curiosidad y celos)_

_Amu: Dante y Amu (dijo con algo de nostalgia)_

_Tadase: quien es Dante_

_Amu: era mi prometido y el hombre a quien yo amaba _

_Tadase: que le paso _

_Amu: murió _

_Tadase: yo lo siento no debí preguntar_

_Amu: no está bien hace mucho que no pensaba en el (sentándose en una banca y el siguiéndola) _

_Tadase: ¿cuenta me sobre él?_

_Amu: que!_

_Tadase: claro si tú quieres _

_Amu: porque quieres saber de el _

_Tadase: porque quiero saber qué fue lo que te izo enamorarte de el_

_Amu: bueno te contare_

_**Flash back **_

_Una niña de 7 años caminaba por los jardines de su casa admirando las hermosas flores _

_Mama de Amu: Amu ven tenemos visitas _

_Amu: Si mama ya voy_

_(Corriendo a donde está su mama)_

_Ma de Amu: hija te quiero presentar a la familia Ozami, ella es la señora morí Ozami, el señor Steve Ozami y su hijo Dante Ozami_

_Amu. Es un placer (haciendo una reverencia) soy Amu hinamori _

_El placer es nuestro dijo el señor Ozami_

_Niños porque no van a jugar afuera dijo mi madre _

_Claro dijimos los_

_Amu: y que te gustaría hacer_

_Dante: nada y tu _

_Amu: quiero plantar un árbol, mi mama me dejo pero necesito ayuda y al parecer nadie me quiere ayudar_

_Dante: si quieres yo te ayudo _

_Amu: en serio_

_Dante: claro ven vamos _

_(Y así dos niños se pasaron el día plantando un árbol)_

_Los años pasaron y eso niños dejaron de ser niños su cariño había aumentado un día cuando estaban sentados al lado de un árbol Dante le dice algo que ella hace mucho tiempo esperaba escuchar_

_Dante: Amu yo te amo _

_Amu: Dante yo igual_

_Dante: Amu no ese tipo de amor Amu, yo en verdad te amo, como un hombre ama a una mujer_

_Amu: Dante, yo igual te amo, así como tú me amas a mí _

_Dante: es en serio Amu_

_Amu: por su puesto (el agarra a , Amu por la cintura y la besa , en ese beso el expresa todo el amor que siente por ella y ella le corresponde con la misma intensidad, cuando se separan lo único que pueden hacer es sonreír y abrazarse) _

_Dante: te amo Amu_

_Amu: yo igual_

_(Amu sé que da mirando el árbol y se le ocurre una idea)_

_Amu: Dante traes tu navaja_

_Dante: si porque _

_Amu: pásamela_

_Dante: para que _

_Amu: no preguntes y solo pásamela_

_Dante: Amu -_-_

_Amu: solo confía (dijo besándolo)_

_Dante: está bien _

_(Él le pasa su navaja y ella empieza a tallar algo en ese árbol)_

_Dante: que haces_

_Amu: escribo nuestras iniciales , para sellar nuestro amor _

_Amu: Dante, tú crees que lo nuestro funcionara _

_Dante: por supuesto estaremos siempre juntos aun cuando la muerte nos separe_

_Amu: No digas eso Dante_

_Dante: no te preocupes, el día que no vallamos de este mundo seremos unos ancianitos que vivieron todo lo que tenían que vivir _

_Amu: tú lo crees _

_Dante: no lo sé (dijo para después besarla)_

_(Cuando Amu cumplió los 16, Dante le pidió matrimonio en frente de todos ella no lo podía creer el amor de su vida le estaba pidiendo matrimonio)_

_Dante: Amu ¿te quieres casar conmigo? ( se había arrodillado pero primero la había sacado a bailar y al centro de la pista le había pedido matrimonio _

_Amu: si Dante quiero casarme contigo _

_(Abrazándolo y besándolo) _

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_Amu: ese día murió_

_Tadase: como _

_Amu: oo mira ya es tarde me tengo que ir (alejándose pero en ese momento él le agarra la mano)_

_Tadase: yo- lo siento pero no te vallas _

_Quédate un poca mas _

_Amu : tadase yo ( no pudo decir otra cosa ya que tadase la beso fue un beso duce, delicado ,tierno que expresaba todos sus sentimientos ,Amu estaba en shock no sabía que hacer pero de a poco le fue correspondiendo el beso duro varios minutos pero se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire_

_**POV AMU**_

_( me quede en muda que decir el me había besado y yo le había correspondido , que me pasa si estuviera viva lo más seguro es que me hubiera sonrojado )_

_**FIN POV AMU**_

_Amu: ¡por que! Has hecho eso _

_Tadase: yo-yo no lose, fue un impulso_

_Tomándola de los brazos y volviéndola a besar, ella pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el la sujeta por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él, _

_Cuando se separan él se disculpa e intenta alejarse pero ella le agarra su mano)_

_Amu: no te disculpes _

_Tadase: ósea que te gusto que te allá besado (con un brillo en los ojos)_

_Amu: yo no dije eso (toda avergonzada) simplemente que no me molesto que me besaras _

_Tadase: y ¿te molestaría que te vuelva a besar?_

_Amu: eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo ( y sin más que decir la besa fue un beso tierno pero al pasar el tiempo el beso se fue intensificando, se besaban con desesperación, con anhelo y necesidad, cuando se separan hay una sonrisa en sus rostro pero Amu recuerda algo y se separa de él)_

_Amu: no esto no está bien (alejándose de él, pero en ese mismo instante el le sujeta la mano_

_Tadase: No importa si no está bien solo sé que te amo y quiero estar contigo_

_Amu: lo siento, pero no podemos estar juntos _

_Tadase: claro que podemos (dijo casi gritando)_

_Amu: no los dos sabemos que no es así (*se va corriendo*)_

_8Amu al llegar a su cas entra corriendo directo a si casa y Rima cuando la ve sube a ver qué le pasa _

_Rima: ¿Amu que te pasa?_

_(dijo una Rima muy preocupada)_

_Amu: me enamore eso fue lo que pasa, pensé que jamás olvidaría al Dante, pensé que jamás me volvería a enamorar (dijo llorando) __**( los vampiros pueden llorar pero como no tienen lagrimas lloran sangre)**_

_Rima: Amu cálmate deja de llorar te estas manchando toda, dime una cosa ¿Cuánto lo amas?_

_Amu: no lo sé, cuando estoy con el, ciento que si estuviera con el Dante _

_Pero sé que no podemos estar juntos , su clan lo mataría _

_Rima: Amu, cálmate solo nos queda un año y después podremos partir( ya han pasado 9 años)_

_Amu: tienes razón, solo un año mas_

_Mientras tanto….._

_**POV TADASE**_

_Me dejo, así como así no puede ser tengo que encontrarla pero como si la encuentro no creo que quiera ver me _

_¿?: Tadase, amor que tanto piensas (abrazándolo por la espalda)_

_Tadase: nada que te importe (zafándose de su agarre)_

_¿? : huyy que humor, se ve que no estas feliz _

_Tadase: no me digas *_*_

_¿?: Vamos ven a jugar conmigo aunque sea un rato (intentando llevarlo a su cuarto)_

_Tadase: hoy no tengo ganas_

_¿? : Oo vamos sé que quieres, siento como todo tu quiere, yo puedo se quien tú quieras_

_(Y en ese momento se le vino a la mente Amu)_

_En pieza a besarla, con desesperación, lujuria y así se siguen besando hasta llegar a la habitación, la va recostando en la cama besando sus labios y bajando sus besos hasta su cuello desabrochando su camisa y lanzándola a una parte de la habitación , lamiendo sus pechos por en sima de su sujetador mientras que con sus manos va bajando su falda, ella solo era capaz de gemir mientras que con sus manos le sacaba su polera Tadase estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que solo podía pensar de que la persona que estaba con él era Amu y así continuaron toda la noche __**( si sé que querían mas pero a un soy muy joven para escribir lemmon pero les prometo que el primer lemmon que are será un amuto pero tendrán que esperar un rato xd)**_

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**NT AUTORA**_

_**Lo siento pero la inspiración se me había ido y recién me volvió además estoy en la ronda final de exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir además no sé si continuar la historia, no se, no me convence muchos si ustedes quieren la continuo si no, no lo hago **_

_**A también ya empezare a escribir mi nueva historia se llama "no importa el tiempo" lo are como a principio del mes siguiente o en enero a un no sé pero escribí un resumen búsquenlo se llama aún hay amor para ver si escribo la nueva historia o no **_


	5. un giro inesperado

_**Hola chanchiguaguis este es un nuevo capítulo de "mi chica es una vampiro"**_

_**Los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen **_

_**PD: ok no tengo perdón me tarde demasiado, pero para mí defensa estaba escribiendo los capítulos de mi nueva novela que empezara en enero **_

_**Capítulo 3: Un giro inesperado**_

_Amu: Hoy me levante con todas las ganas del mundo sentía que algo iba a pasar, no se tenía ese presentimiento, estaba con Kukai ya que Rima salió dijo que tenía cosas que hacer_

_Kukai: Oye Amu _

_Amu: ¿Qué pasa?_

_Kukai: Es que estoy aburrido_

_Amu: Bueno y que quieres que haga (dijo con algo de desdén)_

_Kukai: Abrázame (intentando de abrazarla)_

_Amu: QUE! (Dijo algo avergonzada, era algo raro que Kukai pidiera eso, la idea no era mala pero era extraña)_

_Kukai: Si abrázame que me siento solito_

_Amu: Haa... Está bien pero solo un rato_

_(Kukai se acerca Amu y la abraza era una sensación extraña pero a ninguno le incomodaba es más le agradaba es situación, estuvieron así un rato pero sintieron como la puerta se habría y en un pestañar se separaron, Amu en un segundo salió corriendo a su cuarto y Kukai se fue directo a la sala de gestión)_

_**Pov Amu**_

_(Eso estuvo cerca si me hubiera visto Rima así no sé qué hubiera pasado _

_Desde cuando me preocupo de que Rima me hubiera visto abrazada de Kukai ósea él es solo mi amigo y solo lo quiero como tal o no? Ya estas paranoica Amu como te va a gustar Kukai ósea es lindo y todo pero no, definitivamente no mejor salgo un rato eso me ayudaría)_

_**Fin Pov Amu**_

_En la sal de gestión…_

_**Pov Kukai **_

_Kukai: Que miedo por un segundo mi corazón se detuvo literalmente estoy muerto no tengo corazón pero no significa que no pueda enamorarme_

_Porque si no, no sabría lo que siento por Amu ella es el amor de mi vida daría todo por ella y cuando la abrase todo mi mundo se puso de cabeza, pero estuvo serca si Rima nos hubiera visto abrazados no sé qué pensaría ósea a mí no me molesta pero Amu no sabe de mis sentimientos y prefiero que sé que de así _

_**Fin Pov Kukai**_

_**Pov Rima**_

_Tuve que salir para ver unas cosas de nuestro viaje, tengo que prepararlo todo para des pues solo empacar e irnos cuando regrese y entre sentí una briza fue súper raro porque al parecer no había nadie no le tome importancia y me fui a mi cuarto no sé cómo se tomaran los chicos esta noticia es pero que no se enojen _

_**Fin Pov Rima**_

_( Rima salió de su habitación topándose con Amu le explico que tenían que hablar y había que buscar a Kukai al mencionar a Kukai Amu se son roja y Rima se pregunta cómo es posible que se sonrojara pero no le toma importancia y la pide a, Amu que la ayude a buscarlo)_

_Amu: Esta en la sala de gestión _

_Rima: ¿cómo lo sabes?_

_Amu: lo puedo sentir_

_Rima: Guau tus poderes si se han desarrollados_

_Amu: yo si los ocupo Rima(a Rima no le gustaba usar sus poderes decía que quería sentir se lo mas humana posible aunque eso era imposible nunca podrán ser humanos ni acercárseles)_

_Rima: Sabes que no me gustan_

_Amu: Ya vamos a buscarlo_

_(Rima iba dar un paso cuando Amu la detiene)_

_Amu: ¿qué haces?_

_Rima: ir a buscarlo Da_

_Amu: no así _

_Rima. Entonces co…( no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque Amu la agarra y la tele transporta a la sala de gestión)_

_(Kukai estaba bailando en medio de la sala de gestión con los audífonos y ojos serrados y cuando las chicas llegaron lo único que isieron fue reírse y Rima lo estaba grabando con su celular y al parecer Kukai ni cuenta se daba del ridículo que estaba haciendo)_

_**Pov Kukai**_

_Estaba de los más bien bailando y cantando cuando ciento que se apaga la música y cuando miro veo a Rima y Amu muertas de la risa y cuando me doy cuenta de la situación en la que estaba _

_Lo único que pude hacer es…_

_Kukai: no es mi culpa me hipnotizaron yo no quería pero era imposible para_

_Rima y AMU: SI KUKAI TE CREEMOS _

_Jajajajajajajajajajaja_

_Rima: bueno a lo que vinimos (cambiando su semblante) tengo que hablar con ustedes dos _

_Amu: que pasa Rima chan _

_Kukai. Sí que pasa_

_Rima hubo un cambio de planes nos vamos a Japón en dos días_

_A y K: QUE!_


	6. Las huellas del pasado

Hola chanchiguaguis es te es un nuevo capítulo de "mi chica es un vampiro"

N/A: los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenece

Advertencia: hay lemmon si no te gustas simplemente no lo leas yo advertí

"**Las guellas del pasado"**

**Pov Amu**

No podía creerlo en 2 días nos íbamos

Amu: como que en dos días si no bien tengo entendido que nos iríamos en un año.-dije para tener una respuesta

Rima: era en un año pero hubo unos problemas

Kukai; ¿problemas? que clase de problemas

Rima: se han detectado demasiados hombres lobos en la zona, se cree que algo va a pasar y es mejor que estemos lejos cuando eso ocurra

(no podía creerlo pero había algo más Rima puedes escucharme, si amu , Rima di me la verdad, esa es la verdad, no hay algo mas es por nosotras no es cierto, si Amu nos descubrieron, Rima y si yo hablo con el tal vez pueda hacerlo entender, no Amu es muy peligroso el ya no es el de antes no sé qué cosa podría hacerte si te le acercas, está bien)

Kukai: y a donde iremos.-Pregunto Kukai sin saber lo que hacíamos Rima y yo

Rima: a Japón

Amu: Bueno iré a caminar un rato si nos vamos en 2 días hay que aprovechar.-Dije para luego tele trasportarme a otro lugar, aparecí en el mismo parque donde estuve con tadase, lo único que pude hacer es sentarme en una banca, serrar los ojos y pensar y pensar

Amu: Te vas a quedar ahí observándome o vas a venir

¿?: Tus poderes son muy buenos cada vez mas

Amu: y tú sigues igual que siempre

¿?: Puede ser.-Dijo para luego sentarse juntó a mi

Amu: Que quieres

¿?: Tú lo sabes.-Acercándose a mí, te quiero a ti

Amu: Ya es muy tarde, lo nuestro a cabo hace mucho tiempo

¿?: No yo sé que aun ocupo tu corazón

Amu: yo no tengo corazón, lo olvidas.-Dije para acercarme más a si a él, taba rozando sus labios unos centímetros más y lo besaba

¿?: No tienes pero sigues siendo igual de apasionada que antes

Amu: hay cosas que uno no cambia

¿?: Tienes razón igual que mi amor por ti no cambia.-Dijo para besarme, sus besos eran una droga que me embriagaba, era adictiva nos tele trasportamos a mi cuarto, nos empezamos a besarnos con desesperación y anhelo la necesidad de sentirse, me fue desabrochando la blusa y yo le fui sacando la polera sin separar nuestros labios, sus besos bajaron hasta mi cuello, sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, yo solo gemía y pedía mas

¿?: Tus deseos son órdenes

-Me fue desabrochando el sujetador y cuando lo saco me empezó a besar mis pechos succionándolo y dejando lo bien erecto e hizo lo mismo con el otro, yo con mis brazos lo atraía bien a si a mí pero no me quede atrás empecé a besar su cuello y bajando mis besos hacia su tórax, le saque su pantalón dejando lo solo en bóxer y el me saco la falda los dos estábamos semi desnudos

Amu: No has cambiado nada

¿?. Tu tampoco

Amu: aunque esta será la última vez

¿?: Entonces hay que aprovecharla al máximo

-Nos volvimos a besar y termine sacándole el bóxer y con mi mano empecé a masajear su miembro

¿?: Haa ah ah más ra-rapido ah

-Empecé hacerlo más rápido hasta que se corrió en mi mano me la mi mi mano y el me agarro y me dejo abajo

¿?: Creo que es mi turno

-Empezó a besarme por todas partes hasta que llego a mi intimidad, empezó a lamer mi ciclosis para después meter un dedo en mi intimidad

Amu: Ha ah aahh no te detengas

¿?: No tenía pensado hacerlo

Amu: me ven-vengo ha ah

-Sentía como me corría

¿?: Creo que ya estas lista

-Se puso adelante mío y yo abrí mis piernas y de un solo golpe me penetro, sus penetraciones eran cada vez más fuertes me sentía en las nubes

Amu: ha ah ahhaa mas ra-rapido.-En rolle mis piernas a su cintura y sentía como llegaba más adentro esa posición me hacía ver estrellas

-por-porque ha-haces esto ha-ah- aahh

¿?: Por que ha-ah te a-amo

-Cuando escuche eso, que dé en shock, me amaba, pero la gran pregunta es ¿yo lo amo? En ese momento me corrí y después de unas envestidas más él lo hizo.

¿?: Ya te cansaste.-Para luego mirarme a los ojos

Amu: Sabes que aunque tenga sexo contigo toda mi vida me cansaría.-Dije para luego acostarme y el hizo lo mismo al lado mío aun sin salirse de mi me abrazo como nunca

¿?: Recuerdas nuestra primera vez

Amu: Como olvidarlo

¿?: Eras muy tímida y frágil en ese entonces

Amu: Aun creía en los cuentos de hadas, solo era una niña que tenía una vida por delante.-Dije para luego voltearme y quedar frente a el

¿?: Teníamos una vida por delante

Amu: recuerdas cuando dijiste que estaríamos siempre juntos que nada ni nadie podría separarnos, que.-Pero él me interrumpió

¿?: Tendríamos hijos, nietos, que viviríamos todo lo que había que vivir si lo recuerdo.-Volviendo abrasarme

Amu: Solo éramos dos jóvenes con sueños, esperanzas y un dia alguien vino y lo acabo, acabando con nuestras vidas y en su lugar dejando dos cuerpos vagando por la eternidad

¿?: Te ise una promesa Amu y la cumpliré

Amu: Pero así, mírate, mírame ya no somos los de antes, nunca podremos estar juntos… Dante ya es hora

Dante: Te prometí que siempre te aria feliz y solo deseo tu felicidad

Amu: Crei que mi felicidad era contigo, y lo fue pero mi vida acabo y felicidad no es lo que busco

Dante: Y que es lo que buscas.-Acercándose a mi

Amu: Mucha pación.-Dije para volver a besarlo y así empezar otra ronda

**Fin Pov Amu**

A la mañana siguiente…

**Pov Dante**

-Me levante y vi como mi pequeña Amu estaba en trance

Dante: Siempre te amare, aunque nunca podamos estar juntos y espero que con todo el amor que tengo que encuentres a alguien que reviva tu corazón y vuelvas a creer en el amor .-Dije para después desaparecer

**Continuara…**

**PD: que tal, sé que dije que el primer lemmon que haría sería un amuto pero me inspire que termine haciendo uno**

**Hay demasiado misterio y vendrá mucho mas hasta la próxima y ya empecé mi nueva historia se llama "no importa el tiempo I Will Always Love You lean y espero que les **

**gusten**


End file.
